The Wedding
by Park Young Rin
Summary: “Alice benar, kau sungguh luar biasa mempesona” kata seseorang yang suara lembut dan merdunya sangat aku kenal. Aku dan Alice berbalik. Dan dia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang gantiku dan Alice. My first Twilight fanfict here.. Review please..


_The Wedding_

_by : .Karoru .Charlotte .Cullen ._

_Pairings : EdwardxBella_

_One-Shot!_

_Diclaimer : Kalo misalnya tante Steph mau ngasi Emmett sama Edward buat kado ultah Karoru, bakal Karoru terima dengan senang hati!!_

_Summary : __"Alice benar, kau sungguh luar biasa mempesona" kata seseorang yang suara lembut dan merdunya sangat aku kenal. Aku dan Alice berbalik. Dan dia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang gantiku dan Alice._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Aku mengenakan gaun rancangan Perrine Bruyere dan memandang ngeri gaun yang kukenakan ini. Rasanya aku ingin mengoyak-oyak gaun ini tapi kukurungkan niatku karena aku akan mengecewakan Alice.

"Bella?" panggil Alice "Ada apa?" Tanya Alice.

Aku menggeleng "Tidak ada." jawabku.

"Apakah _lace_nya robek?" Tanya Alice sambil mendekatiku.

"Tidak.." jawabku lagi.

"Lalu ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Alice. Aku hanya _gugup_." jawabku. Alice tersenyum yang menurutku senyumnya lebih indah dari senyuman seorang malaikat.

"Tentu saja kau gugup, Bella. Hari ini hari _pernikahan_mu" katanya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Aku tahu.."jawabku. Alice terlihat luar biasa dengan gaun berwarna biru tuanya itu.

"Ayo cepatlah, kau tidak ingin membuat Edward menunggu kan?" tanyanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Alice, tunggu dulu!" tolakku. Alice berbalik.

"Ada apa lagi??" tanyanya padaku dengan nada jengkel.

"Apakah aku tidak kelihatan aneh?" tanyaku.

"Kau _luar biasa_, Bella" jawabnya dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya.

"Alice benar, kau sungguh luar biasa mempesona" kata seseorang yang suara lembut dan merdunya sangat aku kenal. Aku dan Alice berbalik. Dan dia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang gantiku dan Alice.

"Edward, seharusnya kau tidak ke sini!" protes Alice.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah aku tidak boleh melihat _calon istriku_ sendiri?" tanyanya santai sambil tersenyum jahil. Tapi tetap membuatku terpesona dan wajahku merah padam.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan tersipu malu. Alice maju ke arahnya dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Aku ingin membuatnya sebagai kejutan, Edward" kata Alice sambil mendorongnya keluar.

"Hei! Aku hanya ingin melihat Bella!" protes Edward.

"Tidak boleh!" larang Alice lagi.

"Terserah.. Lagipula aku juga sudah melihatnya. Kau luar biasa, Bella" katanya sambil melangkah keluar.

"Dasar _vampire_ tidak sabaran." gerutu Alice. Aku terperanjat kaget ketika Alice mengucapkan kata _vampire_ dengan mudahnya.

"Sudahlah Alice" kataku.

"Well, sampai mana kita tadi?" tanyanya.

"Lupakanlah, Alice" kataku menyerah.

"Lalu apa masalahmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Alice bingung.

"Apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar?" tanyaku cemas.

"Tentu saja! aku sudah melihatnya." kata Alice.

"Baiklah" kataku. Aku merasa nada bicaraku tadi sudah lebih baik.

"Ayo, semuanya sudah menunggumu" katanya sambil tersenyum cerah. Aku mengangguk dan Alice berjalan di belakangku. Senyum cerahnya tak pernah luntur dari garis bibirnya yang sempurna.

Esme sedang berjalan menuju ke arahku dan Alice

"Semua sudah menunggumu, Bella" bisik Esme lembut. Dia tampak luar biasa mengagumkan dengan balutan gaun berwarna silver miliknya itu. Aku mengangguk dan Alice memasangkan tiara bertahtakan batu sapphire warna biru yang sangat indah.

Aku tersenyum gugup. Dan kulihat Charlie sudah menungguku di ambang pintu.

"Hai Bells" sapanya. Aku berjalan terseret-seret ke arahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak merusak apapun di hari yang luar biasa penting bagiku.

"Hai, Dad" kataku.

"Kami tunggu kau di luar, Bella" kata Alice sambil beranjak pergi. Sebelum pergi, Esme memelukku pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, Bella. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sayang" kata Esme menenangkanku sambil tersenyum keibuan. Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku berduaan dengan Charlie.

"_Well_, mungkin ini agak aneh. Tapi kau tampak seperti Renée" katanya. Aku terperanjat kaget "Karena saat dulu pernikahan kami, dia juga terlihat sangat menakjubkan" tambahnya buru-buru.

"Tidak apa-apa Dad, trims" sahutku sambil nyengir. Lalu kulihat Charlie tersenyum. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Mom nekat kawin lari dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." katanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Akhirnya kau menikahi Edward Cullen itu" katanya dengan nada pasrah.

"Dad, sudahlah! Aku mencintai Edward dengan sepenuh hati. Begitu juga dia. Dan aku bahagia saat aku bersamanya. Dia hidupku. Itu yang terpenting dari semua ini, Dad" aku berteriak ke arahnya. Air mataku sudah dipelupuk mataku dan aku yakin sebentar lagi aku pasti menangis.

"Tunggu dulu Bells, bukan itu maksudku" katanya dengan nada tidak enak.

"Lalu apa maksudmu" aku meraung ke arahnya.

"Kupikir kau akan menikahi Jacob, well, dia sangat mencintaimu Bells." katanya.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!!! Aku hanya mencintai Edward di dunia ini. Kurasa kita sudah membicarakannya" kataku masih dengan nada marah.

"oke, Bells. lupakalah. Itu salahku karena mengungkit masalah Jacob di hari pentingmu ini. Sorry" katanya dengan nada menyesal. Charlie mengusap air mataku yang sudah jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Sebenarnya aku merasa beruntung karena Alice memakaikanku _make-up_ yang anti air.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi. berjanjilah" kataku.

"Aku berjanji" sahutnya.

"Ayo pergi, Dad. apa kau tidak ingin mengantarku?"tanyaku. Charlie hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengantarku ke depan altar.

Saat pintu dibuka, semua tamu menoleh, aku melihat Angela yang memakai gaun yang dulu kita beli bersama di Port Angeles tersenyum sambil dirangkul Ben.

Jessica datang bersama Mike, dan yang membuat aku terkejut adalah mereka bergandengan tangan. Aku rasa akhirnya Mike sadar kalau Jessica tergila-gila padanya. Mereka berdua tersenyum cerah.

Alice menggenggam erat tangan Jasper dibelakangku.

Dan aku melihat Rosalie dengan gaun berwarna lavender dan Emmett yang memakai tuxedo putih mereka sangat serasi.

Carlisle dan Esme, Renée dengan gaun berwarna emas dan Phil, serta semua teman-temanku di Forks High School. Saat aku menatap ke depan aku melihat Edward…

Dia tampak luar biasa sempurna dengan tuxedo hitam yang sangat matching dengan rambut tembaga dan kulit putih pucatnya itu. Dan aku memandang ke arah matanya.. Matanya berwarna emas seperti biasa dan dia terpaku melihatku. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan dia membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman yang membuat tulangku melunak seperti spons. Hanya genggaman tangan Charlie lah yang membuatku tidak berlari ke arahnya dan tetap berjalan dengan kikuk. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan altar dan Charlie meletakkan tanganku ke tangan Edward yang sedingin es.

Pengucapa janji setia akhirnya dimulai…

"Apakah anda, Edward Anthony Cullen, bersedia menerima Isabella Marie Swan sebagai istrimu dalam senang maupun susah, selama kalian hidup?" Tanya Pendeta Jason. Tentu saja kami meminta pendeta untuk mengubah kalimat janji setia itu. Setelah kami berdua menjadi abadi, tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa membunuh kami.

Edward menggenggam erat tanganku, menatapku cukup lama, lalu berbicara "Aku bersedia" jawabnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Apakah anda, Isabella Marie Swan bersedia menerima Edward Anthony Cullen sebagai suamimu dalam senang maupun susah, selama kalian berdua hidup?" Tanya Pendeta Jason padaku.

Aku tersenyum ke arah Edward, menatap mata emasnya dan bersaksi "Aku bersedia" cicitku.

Lalu Alice membawakan kami cincin peninggalan Elizabeth Masen yang diberikan oleh Edward Cullen Sr. saat pernikahan mereka.

Edward memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis kiriku.

Aku melirik ke arah Renée dan melihat air mata bahagianya tumpah dan Phil tersenyum ke arahku.

Lalu aku melirik ke arah Charlie, dan aku tidak percaya.

Dia tersenyum bahagia, senyum paling tulus yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Dan itu berarti, dia sudah menerima Edward sebagai suamiku. Kurasa aku sudah mulai menangis.

"Mr. Cullen, kau boleh mencium istrimu sekarang." kata Pendeta Jason.

Edward nyengir, lalu ia mendekatkan daguku dengan wajahnya, lalu dia menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin ke bibirku. Ciumannya benar-benar lembut tapi penuh perasaan cinta yang meluap-luap. Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Edward melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku balas tersenyum dan Edward menggandengku ke kebun yang sengaja disiapkan Alice untuk satu sesi yan paling aku benci, pesta dansa.

Harus kuakui, pekerjaan Alice tidaklah buruk. Walaupun aku benci pesta, tapi aku cukup menikmati hasil pekerjaan saudari perempuanku itu.

Dan aku cukup menyukai bagian di saat aku dan Edward melewati tamu undangan, kelopak bunga mawar putih berterbangan di atasku. Saat itu aku melihat Edward tertawa. Aku juga ikut tertawa karena Alice tahu, aku sangat menyukai bunga mawar putih.(sebenernya ni kesukaan Author)

Edward memandang ke arahku dan saat aku balas menatapnya, aku melihat bibir sempurnanya membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum yang membuatku sinting. Seketika tubuhku langsung agak lemas dan dengan sigap Edward menahan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba saja kehilangan tenaga.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas. Tanpa sadar, akupun berada dalam pelukannya.

"Edward, lepaskan aku." kataku. Aku merasa wajahku mulai memanas.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya masih dalam posisi memelukku.

"Apa kau sadar kalau semuanya memandang ke arah kita berdua?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa salahku? lagipula sekarang bukan lagi Bella Swan bukan? Charlie sudah tidak bisa memarahiku lagi!" godanya.

"Aku tahu. aku sudah menjadi _istrimu _sekarang Edward. Tapi aku malu!" sergahku.

"Ayolah Bella.. nikmatilah" kata Edward masih dengan nada jahil yang mempesona.

"Nikmati apa?" bisikku.

"Nikmati pesta ini Bella" kata Edward, dia kembali menggiringku ke arah puncak dari _wedding garden party _seperti yang direncanakan Alice.

Saat acara _father-daughter dancing, _Charlie pasrah saja saat menerima kenyataan dia harus berdansa denganku; kami sama-sama tidak bisa berdansa. Sementara Edward dan Esme berdansa dengan sangat anggun seperti Romeo and Juliet. Lagu _Seat Next To You_ dari _Bon Jovi_ mengalun lembut mengiringi acara dansa ini. Dan aku sekarang benar-benar lelah.

Aku melihat Rose dan Emmett turun ke _dance floor_ dan mulai berdansa berdua, begitu pula Alice dan Jasper. Langsung saja Angela dan Ben ikut turun ke _dance floor_, lalu disusul Mike dan Jessica, serta beberapa temanku dan Edward..

Aku melirik ke arah Alice dan Jasper. Mereka berdua berdansa dengan sangat anggun, begitu pula Rose dan Emmett, aku merasa canggung sama seperti yang dirasakan Charlie saat dia memandang Edward dan Esme.

"Dad, kurasa kita harus berhenti." kataku. Charlie memandang sekitar dan benar saja, hampir semua orang sudah berhenti berdansa kecuali keluarga baruku, teman-teman Edward yang beberapa diantaranya aku mengenali mereka, Keluarga Denali, dan Renée yang terlalu bersemangat. Edward datang menghampiriku dan Charlie mengagguk lalu menyerahkan tanganku yang rapuh ke tangan keras Edward. Lalu Charlie pergi meninggalkanku dan Edward berduaan.

"Bella, bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?" tanyanya lembut. Aku mengangguk bingung. Lalu Edward mengantarku ke dalam hutan dan aku berpegangan erat di lengannya yang keras.

"Edward, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir di nada bicaraku.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" jawabnya. Jantungku berpacu cepat.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Tangan pualam Edward menunjuk ke arah seseorang di depanku. Aku menangis dan menghambur ke pelukan orang itu.

"Jacob!!" seruku. Suaraku bergetar menahan kebahagiaan yang meluap. Aku sangat merindukan _bestman_-ku ini. Aku menerjang tubuhnya yang panas. Jacob melingkarkan lengan besarnya di pinggangku yang rapuh.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Bella.." bisiknya. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu, Jake" balasku yang masih terisak di pelukannya. Aku merasa dia nyengir.

"Maaf tidak membawa hadiah untukmu." katanya nyengir. Aku tertawa.

"Kau hadiah terbaik untukku Jake.." kataku. Lalu tangan dingin Edward menyentuh pundakku.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali, Bella." katanya dengan suaranya yang selembut beledu. Aku menghapus air mataku dan mengangguk.

"Ayolah Bella, aku tidak percaya ternyata kau secengeng ini!" ejek Jacob. Aku mendelik ke arahnya dan dia tertawa keras. Wajahku merah padam. Tidak kusangka, Edward menyikut lengan Jacob yang besar dan ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Ayolah, Edward. Masa kau mempernalukan aku juga?" protesku

"Maaf Bella, tapi Jacob benar." katanya sambil menahan tawa. Aku mendengus lalu memutar bola mataku dan memandang Jacob yang tetap mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya yang kusukai.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya Jacob?" selidikku. Jacob sekarang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Bukan salahku Bells, dia yang mendengarkannya. Jangan tanya aku!" protesnya. Aku berbalik menatap Edward.

"Edward?" tanyaku. Edward menggeleng.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu."katanya. Aku berbalik memunggungi kedua orang yang sangat aku cintai itu.

"Hoi, Edward. Cepatlah kembali ke pesta. Para tamu undangan mulai menyadari keabsenanmu!" Emmett terkekeh geli. Aku merasa tanah yang kuinjak bergetar.

Edward kembali memasang wajah seriusnya dan menggandengku kembali ke tempat pesta itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja kembali ke sana." jawab Edward lembut sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat pesta itu. Jacob berjalan dengan santai dibelakang berharap dia sudah bisa menerima kalau aku memang mencintai Edward.

Ternyata Emmett benar. Hampir semua orang memperhatikan keabsenanku dan Edward. Jacob langsung menghampiri Billy yang duduk di kursi roda yang berada di dekat Sue.

"Hai Dad." sapa Jacob. Billy tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali, Nak." kata Billy.

"Bella sudah saatnya." kata Alice. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Alice langsung mengganti baju pengantinku dengan summer dress berwarna biru muda. Renée menghampiriku dan mengecup pipiku.

"Selamat sayang." kata Renée. Aku mengangguk.

"Trims, Mom, Phil." kataku sambil memandang ke arah Renée dan Phil.

Lalu aku berjalan tersaruk-saruk ke arah depan dan Edward sudah menungguku dengan senyumnya yang mempesona. Aku rasa aku harus ingat untuk bernapas. Lalu Edward mengulurkan lengannya dan melingkarkannya ke pinggangku.

"Kau siap?" bisik Edward lembut. Aku menggeleng.

"Sama sekali tidak, ayo." kataku sambil menarik napas. Aku lalu memandang sekelilingku untuk mencari Charlie. Charlie sedang bersandar di ambang pintu,. Aku berjalan menghampirinya lalu memeluknya erat. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dad." bisikku. Charlie agak terkejut tetapi tampak senang.

"Aku juga, Bells." balasnya.

"Aku akan menelponmu kalau kami sudah sampai." janjiku. Charlie mengangguk.

"Tetaplah berada di dekatku, Bella." kata Charlie. Aku tersenyum.

"Selalu." jawabku.

Lalu aku berjalan kembali ke arah Edward dan kami berdua berjalan menuju mobilnya,

Awal yang baru akan segera dimulai..

-.O.W.A.R.I.-

Yosh Minna-san! Karoru's here..

sebenernya Karoru author fandom Bleach.. Tapi iseng main ke fandom Twilight.. XDDD

Review please...

Ja Nee!!


End file.
